Valentine's Day
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [BrooklynKai] Kai doesn’t thing much about Valentine’s Day or love for that matter Can a certain blader change his mind?


Title: Valentine's Day.  
Summary: Kai doesn't thing much about Valentine's Day - or love for that matter - Can a certain blader change his mind?  
Pairings: Brooklyn/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Slightly spiritual.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Believe me, you'd know if I did. 

I'm not entirely sure where this one came from, but that's nothing unusually, is it? Enjoy!

* * *

The full moon hangs peacefully in the midnight sky, her image gently painting the surface of the still ocean below. A lone figure stands watching the scene, content. The warm, gentle breeze caresses his unique hair, the smell of the sea filling his senses.

The peace is disturbed ever so slightly by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Lovely night, isn't it, Kai?"

The young man known as Kai turns slightly to face his visitor. "Yes, it is… You want something Brooklyn?"

The older teen now known as Brooklyn shrugs, avoiding the question. He stands next to Kai and gazes up at the full moon. "You don't think much of valentine's day, do you?"

Kai snorts and gives a small grimace. He had just forgotten that today is indeed valentines day but Brooklyn had to go and remind him. "It's a complete waste of time," he scoffs.

"Do you believe in true love"  
Kai snorts again, louder than before and turns his gaze back to the water and lady moon. "Not for me, I don't."

"Really?" Brooklyn hums to himself more so than to Kai.

Kai gazes from the corner of his eye, curious. "Why?" he asks after a moment of silence.

Brooklyn merely smiles and turns to face Kai. He places a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder, turning him around so they face each other. With his other hand he gently pulls out a single red rose from his jacket and presents it to Kai.

Kai blinks at the rose and slowly raises his hands, gently wrapping his hands around the rose, taking it from Brooklyn's grasp. He looks at the rose and then back at Brooklyn.

Slowly, Brooklyn lifts his hands off of Kai's shoulders to gently caress his cheek, he then leans forward, placing his lips on Kai's.

In a state of surprise, Kai feels his eyes widen and the colour rush to his cheeks. He stands completely still, then his eyes flutter shut, allowing Brooklyn's lips to caress his own.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kai," Brooklyn whispers softly against Kai's lips, feeling them tremble under his own. He pulls back slightly to see Kai's eyes flutter open, noticing the blush that mars his beautiful features, amplified by Luna's light. He smiles gently down at Kai, then turns on his heel and left, leaving a Phoenix in a daze in his wake.

Kai stands still for a moment, trying to process what just happened. He slowly lifts his hand and touches his lips. They are still tingling from the kiss and the blush still present. He gazes at the rose in his hand.

He suddenly sighs and shakes his head. He turns to leave the park when he unexpectedly bumps into a sadden, raven hair teenager. "Ray?"

Ray opens his mouth to say something but closes it quickly, shaking his head, his long bangs moving over his eyes.

"Ray? What is it?" Kai asks, taking a step closer.

Ray heaves a sigh, then smiles gently but sadly at Kai, silently telling him that it's all right. After a moment of silence he spoke. "He's waiting for you, you know?"

Kai tilts his head to the side, mentally asking 'who?'

"You know who," Ray says, after making a mental note that Kai can be so adorable at times, and points to the rose in his hand.

Kai glances down at the rose, then back at Ray understanding completely. "Ray…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Ray… he can do so much better." Kai whispers.

"You've done a lot of protecting, would it hurt to have someone to look over you, to be there for you, without holding you back?" Ray asks, holding Kai's gaze.

Kai tries to look indifferent but his eyes said otherwise. "I don't deserve love, Ray."

"Who said anything about love?" Ray asks, his lips forming into a grin only nekos came accomplish.

Startled, Kai's eyes widen a fraction as he realizes what he just said. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to prevent a small smile that threaten to reveal itself. He fails. "You're getting too sneaky, Ray. You really should stop hanging around the Blitzkrieg boys"  
Ray laughs and Kai opens his eyes to gaze at Ray. "Ray…"

"What are you going to do now?" Ray suddenly asks.

Kai blinks at Ray, then gazes up at the lady moon, spiritually asking her for guidance.

_"You know within your heart what to do, child. Your path is laid out before you. Follow it."_ Luna said, her gentle words of encouragement lifting Kai's spirit.

"Ray, I…"

"I care for you, Kai," Ray whispers. "I want you to be happy. There is someone out there who loves you more than I do. Go to him."

"Ray," Kai's eyes shimmering with tears at Ray's sincere words. He gives Ray a genuine, grateful smile and moves forward to embrace him. Ray hugs him back, then gently pulls Kai out of his arms and playfully pushes him in the direction that Brooklyn went.

"Go on, shoo. No point in wasting time."

Kai laughs slightly and takes a couple of steps, then he turns around to face Ray once more. "Thank you, Ray. You will always be one of my best friends," then he takes off running.

Ray smiles to himself and whispers. "You're welcome. Kai."

Kai runs through the parking, bypassing embracing couples in pursuit of his own heart's desire. Unsure of where Brooklyn could be he asks Luna's help one last time.

A warm breeze caresses his hair, gently pushing his along. He quickly reaches the other end of the park to see Brooklyn standing in front of Lady moon, gazing heavenward as the water gently lap under the bridge on which he stands.

"Brooklyn!"

The said youth spun around abruptly, his eyes hopeful. He takes a step forward and opens his arms as Kai threw himself into Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn wraps his arms around the slender youth, pulling him closer, burying his face in the midnight blue hair as Kai buries his face into Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Kai?"

"For once in my life I'm not going to look to the future or past for answers. Tonight I'm living for now, I don't care what tomorrow brings, I just want to be here, in you arms. Even if it's just for tonight," Kai whispers.

Brooklyn tighten his arms around Kai, pulling him even closer. He feels Kai sigh and snuggle into the embrace.

They stayed in this embrace for moment after glorious moment. Kai lays his head on Brooklyn's chest, listening to his heartbeat beat in time with his own, being lulled by his gentle breathing and powerful aura.

Carefully, Brooklyn runs a hand through the stormy and midnight blue hair, taking in Kai's exotic essence.

Kai lifts his head, gazing into Brooklyn's eyes. Stunning ruby meet piercing jade. Slowly, Kai's eyes flutters close when Brooklyn leans forward, closing the short distance between them.

Together they stand in this harmonious embrace, releasing unknown feelings, emotion that words could simply not describe, in a display only soul mates can ever experience.

High above the two embracing souls, Luna smiles down upon her favorite earth angel, protecting them both from darkness, knowing not to worry for these two have finally found the light in their hearts.

* * *

Ok, I found this story handwritten amongst my junk in the garage and since it's a Valentines Day fic and today is Valentine's Day, I thought I'd quickly type it up and upload it for you to read :3 It's short and one of my first fics, but I hope you like it enough to review.

Please review.


End file.
